


Faking it

by danversdaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversdaydream/pseuds/danversdaydream
Summary: Maggie sees her ex at a party and persuades Alex to pretend to be her girlfriend - Alex is happy to help the pretty girl - cute Sanvers!!





	

"Alex come on, it'll be fun, I promise!" Kara pouted after Alex refused again to come to the party she'd been invited to that night. 

"Fine Kara," Alex said, unable to say no to the puppy dog face. "But you owe me, big time." 

Kara squealed loudly and hugged her sister, forgetting a minute about her super strength until she realised Alex was struggling to breath. 

"I'll pick you up at 6:30, Lena's coming too and we're meeting everyone else there." Kara opened the window and flew out with a large grin on her face, ready to fight crime before she got the girl tonight. 

Alex on the other hand sighed loudly and headed to her wardrobe, ready to hunt down the perfect party outfit. 

Hours later, Alex was just pulling on a pair of black heels when Kara and Lena arrived at the door, hand in hand. 

"Wow you look great, love the dress, such a great colour! You ready to go? We really should go." Kara rambled nervously and blushed as she noticed Alex notice her hand was entwined with Lena's. 

"Just gotta grab my jacket." Alex said as she stood up, not mentioning her sister's new situation. 

The party was packed full of people and the trio were given drinks as soon as they arrived. Alex scanned the room and saw Winn and Mon-El standing near the bar while James and Lucy danced nearby. 

"Shall we go say hi?" Kara called above the music as she dragged Lena through the crowd and out of sight. 

Alex followed, pushing through walls of people while trying to remain stood up and keep her drink from spilling. When she finally got to the bar, J'onn had arrived with M'gaan and while they were stood inches apart, they seem closer than ever. She felt a twinge of loneliness as she saw all of the happy couples with their sparkling eyes and linked hands and downed her drink before heading to the bathroom. 

Inside was a gorgeous woman, dressed in red with soft, dark hair flowing down her back. She looked annoyed as she stared at herself in the mirror and jumped when she noticed Alex's presence. 

"Wow, you look how I feel." Alex said as she stood next to the smaller woman and examined herself in the mirror. "Having a bad day?" 

The woman stared at her curiously for a second before responding. 

"Well I wasn't until my ex arrived with a new girl." She sighed and began to reapply her lipstick. 

"Uh he must be dumb to leave someone like, like you." Alex stuttered as redness flushed her cheeks.

"Actually she was pretty clear she wanted nothing more to do with me." The woman replied as she cautiously waited for a reaction. 

"Oh well, she's missing out." Alex replied smoothly. 

The woman smiled genuinely before holding out her hand. 

"Maggie Sawyer." She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you." 

"Alex Danvers." Alex responded, shaking the woman's soft hand. 

"Hey I have an idea Danvers." Maggie said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "How'd you feel about earning a little bit of cash?" 

Alex bit her lip nervously as she waited for Maggie to elaborate. 

"I'll give you $20 if you pretend to be my girl in front of Emily to make her mad, what do you say?" Maggie held her hand out again, waiting for Alex's reaction. 

"Uh me? You.. you want me?" Alex's confusion was obvious. 

"There's nothing that would bother Emily more than a woman on my arm." Maggie grinned. "And besides you're gorgeous, which is an added bonus for me. So you in?" 

Alex hesitated before grabbing Maggie's hand and letting her lead them back out to the party. They headed straight to the dance floor, walking past Kara and Lena who were dancing together so close that Alex was sure they'd need prying apart at the end of the night. 

Maggie wasted no time as she placed one hand on Alex's waist and the other reached for her hair. She closed the distance and their lips crashed together, awakening a feeling inside Alex that she hadn't felt for a long time. The way Alex responded to the kiss surprised Maggie and she pressed herself closer to the taller woman when she felt her tongue on her lower lip. 

As the kiss ended and the two fake girlfriends pulled apart, Alex noticed the woman differently than she had when she first met her minutes before. She noticed how her beautiful the colour of her eyes were and she wondered how it'd feel to kiss her soft cheek and run her hands through her dark hair. She also noticed her sister staring at her curiously and a tall, stunningly beautiful blonde staring at her angrily even though she was with a pretty companion. 

"I think you're right about Emily being annoyed." Alex whispered with a laugh as the blonde continued to throw the pair dirty looks. 

"Well then I owe you $20." Maggie said with a smile as she reached for her purse. 

"Actually, keep it." Alex responded and she pulled Maggie in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/tumblr - @danversdaydream - let’s be friends :)


End file.
